Nerdy And the Power of the Cutie Mark
by The All Seeing Nerd
Summary: Six friends are accepted into the Academy of Equestria. While on a field trip, they gain strange powers. An evil force wants to use those powers to take over Equestria. Now, the six friends must unite and save the power of the cutie mark. Book 1 of the Academy of Equestria


Disclaimer: the song used by Melody is by The Living Tombstone. The poem is This Day Aria, owned by Hasbro. Also, just saying, Equestria has technology.

A bird chirped noisily in the window. A brown-orange pony with purple specks groaned from her bed. She sat up and stretched her orange tipped wings. Her pink and orange hair was a mess. She stumbled into her bathroom.

"I think my horn grew more overnight," she said. A note was plaster onto the bathroom mirror.

"Nerdy," she read. "Make sure the script and speeches are ready for the summer solstice." Nerdy's bright green eyes flew open. "Great Celestia, it's today!"

The alicorn switched into action mode. She combed out her mane and brushed her teeth, put on her red and green vest with her purple and orange jeweled necklace, then packed her bag.

"Writing samples, script, speeches, entrance paper, it's all here!" she said. She stuffed it into her bag and flew out of her cottage.

Before we go on, let me explain some things. Why is Nerdy an alicorn? What's so important about the summer solstice? I'll start with the first question.

Nerdy lives in a town called Hoovesdale. Back in the first days of the town, the princesses came for a visit. Back then, chaos and disorder ruled. Fights would rage, and children could almost never go outside. Celestia and Luna fixed up the town with the help of a pegasus named Snowy Moon.

When their work was complete, the princesses gave Snowy a gift. They transformed him into an alicorn! He would be the leader of the town, helping his people with the elements of harmony. After that, when the alicorn leader dies, another alicorn is born, and when they reach age 21, they would lead the town.

Now, I'll answer the second question. When Snowy and the princesses built the town, they created a special school. They named it the Academy of Equestria. It was one of the best academies in Equestria.

Every year, on the summer solstice, all the ponies age 16 in Hoovesdale would be invited to join the academy. That is, if they pass a test. They must show how their special talent can help Equestria, then be graded by high members of the town. This year, the judges were Radiance, the model, and Night Whisper, the mysterious dark bat pony.

Now, back to the story! Nerdy zoomed across town, until she flew straight into Blast Dragon.

Blast was one of Nerdy's friends. A pegasus, Blast trained and studied dragons. He was orange, with a flaming red mane and emerald eyes.

"Nerdy, hey," he said.

"H-h-h-hey, Blast!" Nerdy said. "Do you, uh, want to, um, maybe… go get our friends for the audition?"

"Sure," he said. "Let's fly!"

They flew off at a slower pace to the boutique. It was named 'Nerd's Haven.' And it really WAS a nerd's haven. Style Shine was the owner of the haven. She was one of Nerdy's friends. A fashion designer, she used what the media liked as inspiration, earning her phone cutie mark. She was orange with red dots. She had a blue and pink mane and wore a star earring, a green cape, yellow necklace, and dress shoes. She never took off her blue and yellow goggles.

Style walked through the employee's door.

"Welcome to Nerd's Haven," she said. "I am Style Shine, and I- oh, hi, guys!"

Blast and Nerdy waved a wing in greeting.

"Come on, grab your stuff and let's head over to the audition!" Nerdy said.

Style hurried to grab the clothes she would show to the judges.

"Hey, wait!" a voice called from a dressing room. Out stepped their musical friend, Melody! A light blue and green unicorn with orange eyes and a black and white mane, Melody wrote amazing songs, all while wearing her special magenta winter hood, which kept her warm.

"Hey, Melody," Blast said. "You got your stuff?"

"Yeah," she said, and the friends walked out, Style closing the shop.

"Lily and Axe are already at the stage," Melody said. "Let's hurry."

They rushed over the town's theater, which was made out of pure crystal. Nerdy looked around and saw her friend Lily Song standing near the stage. Her twin sister, Ash Song, a gray earth pony with blinding yellow eyes, was on stage making her origami dove fly around, entertaining some little kids who were watching the audition.

Lily was an explorer, a purple pegasus with a green and blue mane, purple eyes, and brown and black boots, along with her special emerald necklace. Her cutie mark was an emerald. Axe Steel, a blue earth pony with a green mane, red eyes, a hammer cutie mark, and scars on his body, was sitting next to her.

"Nerdy, there you are!" Axe said as Nerdy walked up to them. "We were waiting for you. Lily's up after her sister. Are the others here?"

"Yeah," Nerdy said. Then, the audience cheered as Ash finished her presentation.

"Please welcome to the stage, Lily Song!" Radiance called. Lily raced up stage, cheers coming from the crowd.

"What is your special talent, Ms. Song?" Night Whisper asked.

"I am an explorer, sir," Lily said. "I am here to show you how exploration can help many ponies. Earlier today, I gave my friend Axe a donut. Little did he know I put peanuts into it."

'PEANUTS?!" Axe yelled. "I'M ALLERGIC TO-" Suddenly, he started choking.

"Before that, I told him to hide his medicine for his allergies somewhere in this huge theater," Lily said. She held up a green bottle. "And with this potion, you will see through my eyes as I look for it." Lily drank the potion, and her purple eyes turned green. A picture appeared on the wall of the stage, us seeing through Lily's eyes.

She took off, zooming across the theater. First, she checked the storage closet back stage. Then she when looking under the seats of the audience. Meanwhile, a doctor was trying to help Axe. Suddenly, Lily stopped looking under the seats and flew up to the high seats. She flew down lane X and looked under seat 16, to the annoyance of the mare sitting there.

"She found it!" a pony cried. "She found the medicine!" The pony was right. She held up a syringe filled with the yellow medicine. She ran down to where Axe lay and gave the syringe to the doctor. She then walked back on stage, greeted by cheers.

"How did you figure out that the medicine was under seat X16?" Radiance asked.

"I remembered that Axe's favorite letter was X, and his favorite number was 16." Lily said. "Simple."

"Well, that was amazing!" the judge said. "Even though the methods were a bit… unorthodox. Precede to the other side of the theater."

Lily walked away, loud cheers coming from the crowd.

"Axe Steel is up next," Night Whisper called. Axe made his way up to the stage with his bag.

"Will you be ok after that allergic reaction?" Radiance asked.

"Yes, sir," Axe said.

"Well, what is your talent?"

"I'm a forge smith. I make both rudimentary weapons like axes and swords, along with advanced technological weapons. One of my prized weapons are called The Twin Terrors." Axe pulled out a pair of daggers, black as night.

"These daggers have a needle point tip and are as thin as parchment," he said. "They can also fit inside a sword hold to add the element of surprise. Watch as I use these on a dummy from backstage."

A helper wheeled out a dummy, painted yellow. Axe held out his daggers and made swift motions with them in the direction of the dummy. When he was finished, he blew on it. The dummy fell apart, and all that was left were some pieces of stuffing.

"That is not all I can create, my friends," Axe said with a grin. He then pulled out what looked to be a pair of gloves with a red circle in the middle.

"Designed off of the famous superhero, may I present to you the laser gloves!" Ave exclaimed, and aimed the gloves at the dummy remains. A blast of light came from the gloves, and the stuffing was reduced to ash. The crowd cheered.

"Very impressive!" Night whisper exclaimed. "You may precede back stage. Also, keep your medicine with you next time."

Axe let out a hearty laugh, and walked off. Nerdy cheered for her friend, at least util she saw her. The blue unicorn with a light blue striped head, pink and black mane, and red and orange cheerleader's skirt.

"Mistral Snow," Nerdy growled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the freak," Mistral said.

Mistral Snow was an all in all bully. In the old days, her family ruled the town. They always hated whoever the chosen alicorn was.

"You better get out of here," Blast said from behind me. "Otherwise, Nerdy's big brother is going to teach you a lesson."

Mistral cringed. Cloud Chaser, Nerdy's big brother, was an Equestria Games gold champion in cloud bucking. He was a blue Pegasus with white wings, a white and light blue mane, and green eyes. He was attending the Academy of Equestria on his fourth year.

"Well, I can't leave," Mistrial said. "I'm up next."

Mistrial walked on stage. She was a wood carver, with a pine tree cutie mark, and carved a beautiful structure of Discord in his frozen form.

"Top that, nerd," Mistrial said, and walked backstage.

"Up next, Style Shine!"

Style hurried on stage with her designs on a rack.

"Hello," she said. "I am Style Shine. And I am a fashion designer. I own a boutique in Hoovesdale called Nerd's Haven. All of my designs are inspired by what the media likes. To show you my designs I have my model, Charmer, here with us today."

Charmer was a red earth pony, with a hat cutie mark and green hair. He was the exact picture of a model. He tried on all the fashions that Style brought; a Star Swirl the Bearded outfit, a neon tuxedo, and all kinds of others that made the ladies swoon. He was dismissed, and Style went back stage.

"Melody?"

Melody came up on stage with a beat box.

"I am Melody, and I am a musician," she said. "I brought with me a song I wrote and recorded." Melody hit a button on the beat box and the song began.

"_I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear, someone else is pulling at the strings!_

_Something terrible is going down through the entire town wrecking anarchy and all it brings!_

_I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all!_

_Discord! I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!_

_Discord! Whatever did we do? To make you take our world away?_

_Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone to taking back the throne?_

_Discord! We can't take it anymore! So take your tyranny away!_

_Discoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ood! Discoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ood! Discoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ood!_

_I'm fine with changing status quo but not in letting go now our world is being torn apart!_

_A terrible catastrophe, led by your symphony, what a terrifying work of art!_

_I can't sit idly! No I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all!_

_Discord! I'm howling at the moon! And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!_

_Discord! Whatever did we do? To make you take our world away?_

_Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone to taking back the throne? _

_Discord! We can't take it anymore! So take your tyranny away!_

_Discoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ood! (x8)_

_Discord! I'm howling at the moon! And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!_

_Discord! Whatever did we do? To make you take our world away?_

_Discord! Are we your pre alone? Or are we just a stepping stone to taking back the throne?_

_Discord! We can't take it anymore! So take your tyranny away!"_

The crowd cheered. That was amazing! Melody took a bow and walked back stage.

"You're up, Nerdy," Blast said. "I'll meet you back stage. Good Luck!"

Nerdy walked on stage. She never got stage fright. At least, untill today. Today, it felt like a bunch of breezies were trapped in her stomach.

"What do you do, Nerdy?" Radiance asked her.

"I'm a writer," Nerdy said, smiling. "I brought one of my poems. I call it 'The Wedding Aria'" Nerdy used her magic to lift the story out of her bag, and began to read.

_This day is going to be perfect,  
>the kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small.<br>Everypony will gather 'round,  
>say I look lovely in my gown,<br>what they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_

_This day was going to be perfect,  
>the kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small,<br>but instead of having cake,  
>with all my friends to celebrate,<br>my wedding bells may never ring for me at all!_

_I could care less about the dress,  
>I wouldn't partake in any cake!<br>Vows, well I'll be lying when I say,_

_That through any kind of weather,  
>I want us to be together,<br>the truth is I don't care for him at all!_

_No, I do not love the groom,  
>in my heart there is no room!<br>But I still want him to be all mine!_

_We must escape before it's too late,  
>find a way to save the day!<br>Hope, I'll be lying if I say,_

_I don't care that I may lose him,  
>To one who wants to use him,<br>not care for, love, and cherish him each day!_

_For I oh so love the groom,  
>all my thoughts he does consume,<br>Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon!_

_Finally, the moment has arrived!  
>For me, to be one lucky bride!<em>

_Oh the wedding we won't make,  
>He'll end up marrying a fake,<br>Shining Amour will be-_

_Mine, all mine!_

The crowd clapped in applause.

"Very good, Nerdy!" Night Whisper said. "My guess is, you use the famous wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Amour for inspiration! Never mind, go back stage."

Pride filled Nerdy's heart as she made her way into the dressing room all the ponies were gathered in. It looked like Ash had been the first performance.

"Great job, Nerdy!" Lily said.

The acts passed by. Blast used a real dragon so he could show his techniques. There were a few ponies Nerdy recognized. They was Hazel, A female unicorn, a swimmer, and Mistrial's friend, Astral, a male earth pony, and an artist, and Emeralda, a female earth pony, and a trapper.

Night Whisper came back stage with the 16 year olds after the audition.

"Ok, separate into groups by your gender and species! Nerdy, you can go with the female pegasi, since you're an alicorn and all," he yelled. Nerdy blushed when he mentioned her alicorn species.

"All right, first, male earth ponies!" He called, ready off a piece of paper. "The ones who got in are Astral, Straight Arrow, Fire Flight, and Axe Steel. Others must go. Female earth ponies going in are Style Shine, Emeralda, Carnival Away, Sun Shine, and Strawberry Sprinkle. Male unicorns! The ones going in are Pumpkin Pie, Cool Coconut, and Lime. Female unicorns are Mistrial Snow, Melody, Light Dawn, Sea Breeze, Dream Runner, and Hazel. Male Pegasi! The ones going in are Blast Dragon, Lightning, Rain Roller, Thunder Twister, and Storm Shaker. Female Pegasi! The ones going in are Lily Song, Ash Song, Flare Dancer, Windy, and Nerdy! Those whose names were called, come with me! Others, leave!"

Nerdy never felt happier. She was going to join the Academy of Equestria!


End file.
